


Making a Splash

by lasvegas_lights



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasvegas_lights/pseuds/lasvegas_lights
Summary: Amanda and Martin enjoy cooling down in a lake during a heatwave





	Making a Splash

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like!
> 
> Thanks to Seatmetothepyre on Tumblr for checking it over before I posted and for coming up with the title.

Amanda couldn’t remember the last time it was this hot. The air was thick like soup and a cramped dark van with no air conditioning was the last place anyone should be right now.

Fucking heatwaves.

There was no way they could continue on their travels in these sweltering conditions. Instead, Martin navigated them to an abandoned camping site they must have visited previously, long before Amanda was in the picture. The best thing about their new temporary home? The big ass lake.

It was the perfect set up. They had a crate of beer chilling in the shallow end, a sun lounger had been produced from somewhere (Amanda had stopped asking the boys how they found the stuff they did and just assumed it was just another trick they had up their sleeves) and no-one else for miles. It was pretty close to heaven.

The Rowdy 3 had even managed to relax and the normally ever-present leather jackets had been dumped in the van, sleeves were rolled up and…

Amanda choked on her beer.

Yup. Martin was shirtless.

She hoped the sunburn hid the blush that spread across her cheeks as she gazed at the sharply defined muscles across the man’s chest. Pale skin contrasted against dark tattoos which Amanda wanted to trace with her tongue.

He stood just behind her on the small rickety dock, hitting pebbles out into the water with his baseball bat. Every now and again he would stop to sniff the surroundings, keeping an eye on the others, even if they were out in the woods doing god knows what. She would never take for granted how he protected her and the Rowdy 3.

He threw a larger pebble into the air and swung his bat. The rock smashed against the wood hard and dropped into the water with a large splash not far from where Amanda was reclined.

She hadn’t really packed clothes for every weather when she first joined the Rowdy 3, certainly not a bikini to go swimming in. The only thing suitable to wear whilst the sun was at its highest was one of her vest tops which was long enough to reach mid-thigh, and not much else. Thank God for dingy service station bathrooms and motels where she could keep her legs shaved. No-one said living on the road with a group of men was easy.

She gasped at the feeling of the freezing cold water against her bare legs.

“Shit, sorry Drummer,” Martin apologised quickly, looking not too dissimilar to a guilty puppy.

Amanda shrugged off the apology easily, “Don’t worry about it, it’s just water,” She smiled up at him.

Martin raised an eyebrow. “Just water huh?” She missed the look in his eyes as she had already slid her sunglasses back over her eyes and laid back on the lounger.

She should have known really, when he suddenly went quiet, that he was up to something. Before she even knew what was happening, she was lifted into the air and thrown into the lake. The cold water was a shock to the system and it took a moment for her to break the surface. She quickly began to kick her legs, treading water to stop from sinking as her eyes snapped to the man standing on the edge of the dock laughing heavily. He let out a familiar howl.

“Funny,” She growled at him.

“Just water Drummer!” He responded, a little too gleefully for Amanda’s liking. Time for a little revenge.

She pushed herself back to the dock, planted her feet against one of the posts holding the structure up and raised a hand up towards the Rowdy.

“Help a girl up?”

He placed his hand in hers firmly, ready to help pull her out of the water not expecting Amanda to yank hard and pull him head first into the lake.

Amanda laughed when he broke the surface, his glasses had remained but his mohawk was now plastered to the side of his head. “Revenge bitch!” She let out her own howl.

Martin grinned at her like she was shark bait and he was the shark. Fuck it was hot. “It’s gonna be like that huh?”

She nodded at him, matching his grin as she laid back in the water and let herself float on the surface. Out of the corner of her eye she watched him run fingers through his wet hair, slicking it back. It was a good look on him.

Oh who was she kidding, she was pretty sure he could pull off most looks.

She was aware of him moving through the water towards her purposefully and she knew he was plotting again.

“If I get some brain eating amoeba from this lake, I’m going to kill you.”

That stopped him. He considered her comment for the briefest of moments before responding. “No you won’t.”

“Won’t get a brain eating amoeba or kill you?” She asked.

“Both,” he answered confidently.

She rolled he eyes. His answer distracted her long enough for her not to notice him dipping under the water. A second later and a hand grabbed her ankle, giving her only enough time to suck in a lungful of air before she was pulled under.

Even in the murky water she could see Martin’s grin, still spread across his face. She kicked her legs until he let go of her ankle and then continued to kick until she had returned to the surface. Martin wasn’t far behind her and comes up with another howl.

“ _Not_ funny,” She growls at him, “What if I’d had an attack down there?”

Martin tilted his head to one side, not looking the least bit chastised, “Then you would have had me there,” he answered simply “Like always.”

She sighed, the anger faded from her quickly. Yes, since joining the Rowdy 3 she hadn’t had to suffer an attack alone, still, she wasn’t going to let him get away with it that easily. “I think it’s only fair that you make it up to me,” she decided, jutting her chin out as she dared him.

With wet hair plastered to her face and her mascara running, she must have looked a sight, but Martin looked at her like she was a gourmet meal. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen that look in his eyes, but it was the first time without the others around to interrupt. Amanda’s heart started to beat a little faster.

He swum towards her silently, his eyes dark and determined. If she had been foe rather than friend, she would be scared. Martin was a skilled fighter and could definitely be deadly when he wanted to be, but Amanda hadn’t even felt scared of him. Still, she backed up as he continued towards her, only stopping when her back hit the dock post.

He pressed his body against hers, the water just shallow enough for the tall man to stand up and use is weight to keep her propped up against the wooden post.

“Is this…you and me…are we…” Amanda tried to broach the subject, “Do you want me?” She asked. They had been dancing around each other for long enough, Amanda needed to know if there was something more, something that could be permanent.

He lifted a hand and tucked stray hair behind her ear gently. “I aint wanted much in my life,” he said. The hand went to her waist, “But you Drummer? You I want.”

She could feel his warm breath against her wet skin and it sent shivers down her spine. She responded to his words by lifting her legs to wrap them around his waist. One of his hands immediately went to her bare thigh to keep her in place and he growled, low under his breath.

Even in the cold water the hand on her thigh felt like it was burning. She couldn’t believe the effect this man had on her. She lifted her arms to wrap around his neck and pull him in, closing the distance between them until their lips met.

She lost track of time as he kissed her hungrily, his hands unable to get enough of her as they slid over her stomach, down the legs wrapped around him and then up higher, slipping under the wet fabric of her vest to her ass. His lips pulled away suddenly, only to return them to her neck. His beard scratched her as he sucked and nibbled at the available skin. The moans he pulled from her made him smile against her skin.

She wanted more and rolled her hips against his to send him a message. He responded by grinding her, she could feel just how much he wanted through his wet denim.

It was then that the three remaining members of the Rowdy 3 decided to join the party as three grown men cannonballed into the water, each howling loudly as they splashed the couple. Amanda unhooked her legs and reluctantly let Martin pull away from her. He sent her an apologetic look which Amanda returned with a shrug. She knew what she had been letting herself in for when she had kissed him, she wasn’t surprised by the interruption, she had just wished they had waited another five… maybe ten minutes.

“Later?” She asked.

He grinned at her and nodded “Later,” he promised. “Now Drummer, there are three of them and two of us” His smiled turned devious.

She laughed, “Got a plan?”

“Yeah” He reached for her head and threaded his fingers through hers before pulling her away from the dock and deeper into the lake where the boys were already splashing and dunking each other. “Got you,” he replied.


End file.
